


Wake Up

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, body!swap fic, spn body!swap, spn body!swap AU, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural body!swap, supernatural body!swap AU, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: It might be a bit confusing because of how I wrote it with the body-swap scenario, so I apologize for any confusion.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a bit confusing because of how I wrote it with the body-swap scenario, so I apologize for any confusion.

Dean throws off his blood-stained jacket and groans, holding his head slightly. “That, that witch.” He growls, snagging a beer from the fridge and plopping down into the nearest chair. Sam follows him, setting their bags down on the floor and grabbing himself a beer, holding one out to Castiel, who shakes his head, and he offers one to Jack. Jack shakes his head, and sits down next to Dean, glancing up at Castiel as he moves over to them. “Here, Dean.” He mutters, putting two fingers to Dean’s forehead and closing his eyes. A bright, blue light emits from Dean’s forehead, and Sam shields his eyes and Jack stands up quickly, backing away.

Once the light fades, Castiel groans, stumbling back and rubbing his eyes. “Dude dial it back,” he mutters, before freezing. “Dude? Dude?” He clears his throat, his eyes snapping open and turning to Sam. “Sammy? Why do I sound like Cas?” Dean staggers to his feet, and lurches forward suddenly, his hands smacking the table to catch himself.

“Dean?” He barks, his gaze turning downwards to look at Castiel. “Dean? Why are you in my vessel- what is going on?”

“Why are you in me?” Castiel asks incredulously, grimacing when he realizes how it sounded. “My body, not me.” Castiel corrects, shaking his head. Dean squints, tilting his head.

“This is very strange,” he murmurs.

“Dean?” Castiel turns to look at him.

“Yes?”

“No, Dean. You guys cut this out,” Sam shakes his head. “It’s not funny.” Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Sammy, it’s me.” Jack’s eyes go wide as he stares between the two of them.

“What’s happening?” He whispers, turning to Sam. “This isn’t normal.”

“They’re probably joking, Jack.” Sam shakes his head. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not joking!” Dean and Castiel say at the same time and Castiel glares at Dean.

“Cas, what did you do, man?”

“Dean, I didn’t do anything,” Dean replies, tilting his head. “I’m just as confused as you- I don’t know what’s happening…” He stares down at his hands. “Strange,” he mutters. Dean lifts his legs, shaking them out one by one, and he peers down at Castiel. “I’m taller,” he notes, stretching his legs slightly and taking a few steps forward. “I was simply trying to heal your wounds,” he continues, frowning. “Something isn’t right.” Dean finally concludes.

“You think so?” Castiel exclaims, rolling his eyes again. “Sammy! Do you have any idea what’s happening?” Castiel turns to Sam. “It must’ve been something with the witch- body swapping, is that a thing?” Sam stares at Castiel, a frown marring his features.

“They swapped bodies?” Jack’s eyes widen. “Wait here, one second!”

“Jack, wait-” Jack disappears, and a bright flash of yellow light illuminates the room and quickly dims and Sam jerks forward as if he’d just landed, his eyes widening.

“Why am I still in the bunker?” He mutters.

“Dude, Sammy, what are you saying?” Castiel groans, placing his head on his forehead.

“This is not ideal,” Dean comments, just before Jack bursts through the door, wide-eyed and panting.

“What the hell is going on Dean? Why am I so short?” He stutters.

“Oh! It’s me!” Sam smiles happily, pointing at the door. “That’s me!” Dean frowns, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Sam, what do you mean?”

“That’s me,” Jack repeats.

“Okay! Everyone just be quiet!” Castiel places a hand on his temple. “Give me a second to think. The witch must’ve done something, right?” Jack nods.

“That’s the only thing it could be.” Castiel turns around.

“Okay. Sam, come here.” Sam and Jack step forward, and Castiel holds his hand up. “No, Jack, Sam.”

“But that’s me,” Sam says, pointing over at Jack and tilting his head.

“Are you Sammy?” Castiel asks. Sam shakes his head. “Exactly, now Sam, get over here.” Jack walks over to Castiel, and he scribbles something down on a sticky-note and places it on Jack’s chest. Jack turns around and Dean tilts his head, frowning.

“Sam,” he reads. Castiel snaps and points at Dean.

“Come here,” he murmurs, writing his own name down on a sticky note and placing it on his own chest, and then writing Castiel and placing it on Dean’s chest. He writes Jack and hands it to Jack. “Put this on Sam’s chest,” he says, pointing at Sam. Jack nods, bringing the note over to Sam and placing it on his chest.

“Dean,” Dean mutters. “What are we going to do?” He asks.

“Well, we gotta research,” Castiel replies. “We have to figure out what this is so we can fix it.”

“You switched when Cas used his powers,” Jack says, “and we switched when Jack used his powers, so…”

“What, its like, power triggered?” Castiel sighs, holding his head. “How the hell do you deal with this…buzzing.”

“That’s angel radio,” Dean replies. “You can ‘tune out’ if you’d like.”

“I don’t know how to do that!” Castiel barks.

“Just…try?” Dean offers. “I’m not sure how to explain it.” Castiel closes his eyes, a look of concentration crossing his face. Light begins to emit from his chest, and Dean moves forward. “Stop! Dean stop it!”

“What?” Castiel’s eyes open and his eyebrows furrow.

“It’s- my wings, you were about to…’take out’ my wings,” Dean glances at the ground. “They are still healing-I wish for no one to see them as they are now.” Castiel frowns and looks away.

“Okay,” he replies. “Sammy, have you ever seen anything about this in your books you read?” Jack frowns.

“I’ve never read anything about this specifically,” he murmurs, glancing over as Sam walks around the bunker, bringing his feet up high and stomping them down, a huge grin on his face. “But if it- if it’s a- I’m sorry, Jack what are you doing?” He asks, turning towards Sam. Sam turns around.

“I’m so tall,” he mutters. “It’s like the lizard in that one movie.”

“Godzilla!” Castiel laughs, pointing at Sam. “You’re Godzilla!” Sam stomps around the kitchen more, and Jack rolls his eyes.

“Dean, this is serious!” He says. “We need to hurry up and get back to normal.”

“Well, if using our powers started this, maybe it will stop it?” Dean offers, glancing over at Castiel. Castiel frowns.

“Is that our only idea so far?” He asks, looking around at everyone. “That’s all we have?” Everyone shrugs, and he nods. “Okay, get over here big boy.” Castiel motions at Dean. “Come on, handsome.” Dean walks over warily and Castiel crosses his arms, staring up at Dean. “Man, I forgot how handsome I am.” He mutters, a grin slipping across his face.

“Dean now is not the time to admire yourself,” Dean replies.

“Such a sexy voice,” Castiel comments, winking. “Anyways.” He coughs. “Uh- right, anyway, so. How do I…” Dean frowns and grabs a knife. “Hey, what are you-”

He cuts across his arm and grabs Castiel’s wrist. “Heal me,” he says, holding Castiel’s hand over the incision. “Focus your energy on healing me,” he explains, “think about- for example- my grace, now…imagine it flowing through you, to your hand and…imagine it with a healing power,”

“What the hell are you going on about man?” Castiel murmurs.

“Dean, we don’t have time for this,” Dean growls. “I’m bleeding out, I’m dying. Obi-Wan Kenobi save me, you are my last resort.”

“That’s not even the quote!” Castiel pouts, yanking his hand away from Dean. “It’s ‘help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope.’ Christ, Cas.” Castiel looks over at Jack and Sam and grins. “Star Wars.” He says, his lips curling in a huge smile and a choked laughter falling past his lips.

“Dean!” Dean says sharply. “Focus.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Castiel hovers his hand over Dean’s arm again, briefly closing his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later. “Would it really be that bad for us to be stuck like this forever?” Castiel whines. “I don’t want to do this- it’s hard, it doesn’t make sense.” Jack grins.

“Well, Dean, it’s either this or you try kissing.” He jokes.

“Would that work?” Dean asks, turning his attention to Jack. “Have you read about it in lore?”

“No- Cas, I was…” Castiel holds his hand up.

“Yeah- Sammy did,” he says. “It should work if it’s the spell we’re thinking about.” Dean turns back around, his head tilting.

“If it will work, I don’t mind. I am completely indifferent to sexual orientation.” Castiel laughs, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, uh, I mean, I guess it’s worth giving it a try, right, Sammy?”

“I mean- there’s the old tale of certain spells being broken by true loves kiss, but, that’s true love Dean, not…”

“Cas, man, do you love me?”

“Yes Dean, you’re very important to me.”

“See? And Cas is like my best friend.” Castiel shrugs. “It’s worth a try- plus I’ve always wondered what it’s like to kiss myself,”

Dean frowns: “That’s a little…strange, Dean.”

“Hey! Don’t judge,” he points at Dean. Castiel shrugs. “Anyways, it’s worth a try.”

“What about me and Sam?” Sam asks. “Will it fix us too?”

“Jack, I don’t think this is actually going to work,” Jack replies.

“We could always try. And if it does, then hey- it should fix you guys too.” Castiel grins. “So, c’mere, pucker up, buddy.” Castiel leans forward, grabbing Dean and pulling him to him and his eyes close.

“Dean!”

“Dean!”

Dean’s eyes snap open and he abruptly sits up, his eyes frantically searching around as he pats his chest, staring up at a concerned Castiel.

“I’m me?”

“Yes, Dean. The witch hit you with a spell, but you’re-” Dean lurches forward suddenly, his arms flying around Castiel.

“Thank god, man. Oh, also.” He pulls away, holding his hand up and pointing at Castiel. “I may be gay for you. Not sure- but I have a feeling.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrow.

“I’m happy for you too, Dean. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No, Cas. Gay. Like, I want-to-share-a-bed-with-you gay. Or go out for coffee or drinks.” Dean explains, waving his hand in the air. “Like, I love you, Cas.”

“Oh.” Castiel mutters. “Well, in that case, I am ‘gay’ for you too.” He places his hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiles. Dean smiles and tilts his head down, resting his forehead on Castiel’s.

“I’m glad, Cas.”


End file.
